SOCIAL MEDIA
by yourgenie17
Summary: Ketika "Social Media"lah yang menjadi perantara utama dan satu-satunya diantara si kecil Woozi dan si misterius Hoshi dikehidupan si kecil. Lalu bagaimana akhirnya ? apakaha si Misterius Hoshi akan memberanikan diri untuk menemui si kecilnya ? Woozi!uke x Hoshi!seme. SoonHoon/HoZi, SeungHan/JeongCheol, BooNon/VerKwan, and others will be known later.


Author : yourgenie17

Title: Social Media

Cast : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, and etc.

Pairing : SoonHoon/HoZi, SeungHan/JeongCheol, Others will be known later

Rating : T

Warning : Yaoi, Random feels

Note : Hi !

Abe's here.

I feel no strenght today, "When I was your man" lyric's still stick on my mind. It's effect me too much. I just.. fall. I need a rest and moving on, but i can't. it's.. hurt.

This fanfiction connected each Pairing per chapther.

* * *

 _Ting !_

 _New chat on Whassap._

Aku membuka notifikasi tersebut.

" _Aku sedang menuju Café. Kau sendiri ?"_ tulis pesan tersebut.

Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sama. Kapan kita bertemu ?" ketikku jahil. Ia tidak suka bertemu.

 _Ting !_

" _A-APA MAKSUDMU ? A-AKU SIBUK, YA AKU SIBUK"_ balasnya gugup.

Aku tertawa lepas.

Ia adalah Lee Jihoon. Pria mungil kelas 2 SMA yang sangat aku sayangi, ia adalah pacar Virtualku—karena kami tidak pernah bertemu, dan ia tidak pernah tau foto wajahku seperti apa. Kami bertemu disocial media LINE satu tahun yang lalu, sampai bertukar WA dan semua terjadi begitu saja.

Aku berdeham, melihat Seungcheol yang menertawaiku,"Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengetahui wajahmu !" ejeknya. Aku mengendikkan bahuku,"Aku tidak ingin ia menyukaiku karena tampangku !" ujarku dengan percaya dirinya.

"— _BRUGHH !"_

"— _OH, OH MY GOD !_ MAAFKAN AKU NONA, EH DIK !" pekik seorang pelayan.

Aku menoleh.

Tampaknya pelayan itu menumpahkan jus di baju siswa itu.

 _Deg !_

Rambut merah stroberi. Seperti permen kapas lembut yang sangat ingin kumakan.

 _Sepertinya aku mengenalinya!_

"Psst, bukankah itu Woozi ?" ujar Seungcheol sembari menunjuk pria mungil itu dengan sedotan. Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum aneh,"—Hentikan senyummu itu Kwon Soonyoung. Kau jadi terlihat seperti orang yang mesum !"

Junghan Yoon. Sunbae yang baru saja bergabung dengan kami ini memiliki paras yang sangat cantik. Sampai-sampai ada guru baru yang memarahinya karena ia menggunakan celana siswa—terang saja, ia kan laki-laki.

Ia mengaku-aku kalau ia adalah Cheonsa (Malaikat)—hanya karena ia lahir pada 04 Oktober (1004—Cheonsa), yang memiliki arti ganda, malaikat.

Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tau orientasi seksual pria ini—maksudnya ia normal atau berbelok. Namun satu yang pasti kutahu, ada benang merah diantaranya dan Seungcheol. Aku dapat melihat pula dari gerak-gerik Seungcheol kalau ia menyukai senior Yoon.

"Sudah datang Junghan-ah?" sapa Seungcheol hyung tersenyum lebar. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan berlovey-dovey,"Kau sudah makan Seungcheol-ah? Kau tampak lebih kurus dibanding sebelumnya. Kau ingin makan apa ? biar kupesankan," tawar Junghan hyung.

 _Benarkan ?_

Aku kembali melirik si stroberi. Namun ia tampak menghilang dari Café.

"Mungkin ia pulang kerumahnya Soonyoung-ie. Tidak mungkin kan ia masih tetap disini ? Siapa tahu ia harus memakai seragam itu untuk esok hari," celetuk Seungcheol hyung seakan tahu isi kepalaku. Baru saja aku ingin mengejar namja mungil itu.

 _Benar juga, aku masih tidak ingin ia mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya.._

 _TING TONG !_

Junghan hyung tampak cekatan mengambil handphonenya didalam tas. Lalu pria cantik itu mengechecknya dengan tidak sabaran. Seungcheol yang tampak ingin tahu—ia mencondongkan kepalanya untuk mengintip, mendapatkan hadiah geplakan dari Junghan.

"Hoshi, apa kau ingin mengikuti turnamen dance antar sekolah ? kompetensinya seminggu lagi, jika kau ingin ikut, aku bisa mendaftarkan namamu saat ini juga," ujar Junghan hyung dengan wajah penuh harap.

Aku berpikir sejenak, memang sih aku sudah sering mengikuti kejuaraan dance seperti itu. Lagipula aku memiliki banyak koreografi menarik, mungkin saja dapat kutampilkan untuk kompetensi nanti. Namun, bukan hal itu yang menarik perhatianku saat ini.

"Apa ada turnamen lain selain dance ?" tanyaku.

Junghan hyung menggangguk,"ada membaca puisi, ada menulis kanji, ada prosa Jepang, ada juga menyanyi.." jelasnya.

"Ini acara apa sebenarnya ?" serobot Seungcheol hyung.

Junghan hyung mengendikkan bahunya,"Festival kebudayaan Jepang !"

Stroberi-ku pasti ikut. [!]

* * *

Asssa!

Next ? or End ?

Review jusiguyo..


End file.
